Yours Truly, a Hacker
by the Unrequited Lover
Summary: Artemis Fowl, my one and only, meets a girl that he could really learn to love...if he could stop detesting her. In addition, the LEP bring him in for another adventure- and maybe he's not the only hacker along for the ride. (Set after Eternity Code.)
1. Close encounters at the spring dance

_Disclaimer: This is fairly simple-I'm not Eoin Colfer. Much as I'd like to, I don't own Artemis Fowl. I'm not making money off this. So don't yell at me. I'm innocent...sort of._

Artemis Fowl leaned against the wall, bored. His mother had insisted that he go to the Spring dance, which was not something he normally did. Of course, he was usually not a very social person. He hardly ever interacted with other people, if he could help it. It was not in his nature. And these girls were hardly worth his time.

They were from another school, and as St. Bartleby's, Artemis' school, was an all-boys school, Demeter's Academy for Young Girls was an all-girls school, as the title suggests.

Juliet had gotten the costume made, and although Artemis did not find it clever, he had to admit that he looked good in it- he was a rather stunning individual. A group of chattering females ran by, giggling. One of them waved at him coyly, then collapsed into hysterics. He frowned. There were much better things he could do with his time.

He turned around and accidentally walked into a girl from Demeter's.

"Oh," she cried, and fell onto he floor. He felt very stupid and cursed his mother for making him endure it. But he had to be a gentleman...he helped her up. She had very light blonde hair and very pale grey eyes, and soft skin.

"Thank you," she said coldly, "I do believe I would expect more from someone from such a prestigious school."

He was startled, and he replied with icy politeness, "I'm sure you did not mean to fall to the floor. It must have been very degrading for someone of your status- even one as low as it is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

"My name, miss, is Artemis Fowl."

"The second?" she inquired, her eyes flickering with what seemed to be interest.

"None other than," he responded coolly, returning her steady gaze.

"I hear your father has returned from his, ah, detour." She mentioned casually, inspecting her fingernails.

"How kind of you to have noticed. You know of it?"

"Of course. Your family is legend." She tilted her head and chuckled. "I would never have expected the heir to the fowl fortune to be such a....klutz."

He frowned, in annoyance. "What did you expect?"

She winked at him, catching him off guard. "An intellect that would completely stun me, a vocabulary that would have me checking a dictionary every few seconds, and such a cold attitude that I would feel most unwelcome in your presence."

"May I inform you that you are not welcome in my presence."

"I'll remember that." She assured him, still that insanely maddening superiority about her, and waltzed off.


	2. Close encounters at the dinner party

_Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer! If I were, do you really think I'd be working on something this lame?! I'd be penning _The Opal Deception!

"Artemis?"

"Yes, mother?" Artemis asked her, vaguely interested.

"Do try to be polite."

He scoffed. "Of course, mother."

She smiled. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Artemis watched her walk away. His mother had accepted that the dance had been a bad, bad, very bad idea. He hadn't told her about the slender blonde girl he met- he couldn't stand her anyway.

Angeline Fowl was a good woman, who wanted only what was best for him. But she insisted that he meet people. That was why she was dragging him along to her dinner party, where she and his father were meeting some of his old business partners, and their families.

They got in the car and butler drove them down to the house where they were expected.

"Come on, Artemis!" said his strangely optimistic father. Ever since his return, Artemis had noticed, he had been content with the amount of money they had, which Artemis did not think was a good course of action.

"Yes, Father, I'm coming," he said, and nodded to Butler before leaving.

They walked up the steps, where a servant greeted them and took their coats, and they then headed out to the veranda.

"Ah, Angeline!" cried a woman with curly brown hair, rushing towards her. The women embraced.

"Kelly, it's been so long!" exclaimed Angeline. "You know Timmy, of course- have you met my son, Artemis?" She asked, placing her hand in his shoulder.

"Oh, he's handsome- how old is he?" Kelly asked.

"Fourteen," answered Angeline.

"Oh, I have a daughter, she's thirteen, she'll be fourteen in a few months," continued Kelly amiably. Artemis noticed his father talking to who he presumed to be Kelly's husband- although the men seemed to have a rather strong dislike for one another.

Artemis was very curious about the matter, but he payed attention to his mother.

"I'm sure Arty's quite bored, and lonely," Angeline was saying. "He hasn't really got any friends." Artemis felt like rolling his eyes, but he had sufficient self-control.

"Oh, my daughter's like that, can't stand these big parties, would probably stay in her room all the time, in front of her computer if she was given the chance."

"Maybe they should meet?" asked Angeline. "Then we wouldn't have to watch them the whole time."

"Good idea," remarked Kelly. "Becky!" she called. "Come here!"

Artemis heard a young girl's vice answer: "Yes, mother! Coming!" He spun towards the sound- a girl his age had walked up to Kelly's side and when their eyes met, they were both shocked. It was the girl from the dance! Judging by the look on her face, her mother hadn't told her who was coming.

"Becky, dear, meet Arty." Said Kelly.

"And Arty, dear, this is Becky." Angeline said, smiling.

Artemis bowed and she curtsied simultaneously, then they stood and she offered her pale hand. Never once looking away, he brushed her knuckles against his lips. Then they stood facing eachother.

"Artemis Fowl the Second," he informed her.

"Rebekah Woods," she answered. "Charmed."

"Likewise, I'm sure," he replied coldly.

She turned to her mother and mentioned, "Mother, you didn't tell me the Fowls were going to be here." Artemis detected a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Didn't I?" rambled her mother.

Kelly and Angeline walked off, leaving their children to what each adolescent believed to be the worst punishment; the other.

"So," began Becky.

"So indeed."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll have you know that I did not want to be at that dance, and I do not want to be at this party- and I can tell that you do not want to attend it either."

Artemis said formally, "You are quite right. The powers that be have declared that I must put myself in situations that require, ah, socialization."

"I am not fond of socialization."

"That much is obvious. I am wholly sympathetic, Miss Woods. "

She peered at him carefully. "Whoever said first impressions are lasting ones was wrong. You're actually quite charismatic, Mister Fowl."

She inclined her head. He offered her his arm and said, "Shall we, then?"

She looked at him appraisingly and accepted, and they walked down to the dinner table to endure the party in silent and still dislike of one another.

_Hahahahahah... .for anyone who liked the first chapter, this is for you, my friends! To clear up some misunderstandings.... This is after Eternity Code, thus he hasn't gotten his memories yet. So sad. I was depressed for a week._


	3. Close encounters in a bedroom

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl. Not I. If I owned Artemis Fowl, I would send him to his room for being naughty... Thanks to:

Hyacinth Champagne: keep reading!! And no, they don't like eachother very much. Haha. Understatement.

Remus Junior: eep- sarcasm from Artemis is fun, otherwise, no fun.

_KittyKittysomething or other (doing this from memory, sorry): sorry about the spelling, and glad you like it. Artemis lovers everywhere unite!!_

_Ella: colder and more evil, eh? I'll try! Are you saying Artemis is too nice in this story? As if! No, but seriously, thanks and I'm on it. _

"So, what do you like to do, _Arty?_" she asked coolly. They were infuriating one another as they had been for a while. Although they both shared a mutual respect and empathy for the other, they also both hated eachother...and knew it.

"Oh, I'm very fond of criminal enterprises, _Becky_," he replied. Her eyes narrowed at him and he felt himself smirk. Truth be told, she was very pretty, and very intelligent, but far too vain for his own good. Not that he didn't have an arrogant streak...he chuckled. "And of you?"

"Oh, well, _Arty_, that would be simple," she told him with false sweetness in her voice. "I'm a hacker. That's just what I do."

"Oh, _Becky_, you silly little goose, I 'm sure you can't hack."

Her eyes flashed. "You think that because I'm a girl that I can't hack?"

"No. I'm saying that because you're inexperienced, you can't hack."

"I'm only thirteen- that's hardly young." She retorted. He accepted that while that may have been true, she was still a year younger than him. Although he was years younger than most scientists and he himself had written more theories- and more sensible theories at that- than the best of them ever would in a lifetime.

"Only thirteen. That's especially young," he smirked. Her use of the word only had made the number seem insignifigant.

"You, Fowl, are a fool," she hissed. He stopped walking and looked at her- she had called him by his family name. That had true meaning.

He took a breath and said, irritated, "Ms. Woods, I do not believe that you know who you're dealing with." And it was true. Artemis Fowl was no ordinary young man.

Rebekah raised her chin haughtily. "Maybe not, Mr. Fowl, but I am not quite sure you're certain of what you've come across, either."

He looked at her grimly. "I guess not."

They continued walking until Rebakah came to the edge of the veranda and she let go of his arm. Artemis felt the warmth of her presence leave his side.

"What are you doing, Ms. Woods?" he asked her.

"I'm going to my room," she replied as though it were completely obvious. "Care to escort me there as well?"

He glared at her. She was infuriating.

"I have no intention of following you around like a little puppy tonight, _Becky_," he informed her.

"Then don't." she said simply, and walked into her home.

Artemis stared after her in scorn, then walked off to mingle. And maybe find out about why his and Rebakah's fathers didn't like eachother.

Sadly, he did not make it far. Kelly Woods ran up to him._ "_Hey, little guy, can you tell me where my Beck is?"

"She said she had gone into her room," he replied indifferently.

Her face fell. "Could you get her?" she asked him. "Her room's the one up the right staircase. All the way up at the top."

Artemis was surprised, although it did not show in his pale features. "Her room?"

"Yes, tell her that the Evergreen's have arrived, and that Vance is looking for her."

"All right," Artemis sighed, and he turned around. He did not know why he was actually doing as she asked, but he suspected his mother and father would have quite a bit to say if he refused.

As he walked up the staircase, he noted that the paintings on the walls seemed to change- from the kind found in museums to the kind painted by a blonde thirteen year old with calculating grey eyes.

He saw the door, which had a handmade sign hanging from a nail. Strange, he thought, that she would have such a plain sign, when her family was as wealthy as the Fowl's.

When he drew closer, he noticed the sign's writing: "I am in England during the relatively short rule of Anne Boleyn. On pain of bloody torture and death, do not disturb."

Artemis chuckled at that, then knocked on the door and called, "_Becky_, it's Artemis."

The reply sounded distant and faintly amused: "Can't you read the sign?"

He smiled. "Yes, and it's quite amusing. May I enter?"

There was a pause. He could picture her hesitating, probably amid a sea of clothes and magazines, the typical teenaged girl. After all, he could remember what Juliet had been like before she had gone to the United States for her wrestling tryouts.

"Oh, all right, seeing as it's only you," she called, and he turned the doorknob and stepped in.

Her room was titanic, and luxuriously furnished. She had a high ceiling and big windows, and long black curtains with plenty black ribbon and lace. She had a black canopy bed. The walls were a light periwinkle blue and her carpet was black. She had a desk, a few bookshelves, a stereo, and a computer desk, where she was sitting. She had what looked like a walk-in closet, a miniature art studio, and over in the corner, an acoustic guitar, a hot pink electric guitar and the best amplifier money could buy. She had a fabulous set of keyboards- although he had remembered her family owning a piano- and a viola case lay open on her bed, the viola and bow sitting out as though she had been playing it, but abruptly stopped.

He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Funny, but you never struck me as a musician," he remarked. Then he noticed her typing rapidly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned to him a crooked smile on her face. "Can't hack, you say? Wait until you check your email."

He felt his knees grow weak in shock. "You don't have my email address."

"I do now," she said smugly.

He walked over to her, and bent over so that he could see her screen. "Well, at least I have your address, now," he said with a sigh. "I'd dearly enjoy sending you a lovely virus."

She laughed at that. "You're quite funny, Fowl," she said. "And brilliant." She turned to look at him, and he looked at her. "Irritating, but brilliant," she concluded.

He smirked in return. "So you can hack. I guess I can't doubt you."

"Think you're better?"

"I may be."

She smiled to accept the challenge. "Prove it," she said.

She offered him her seat, and brought over another chair.

"By the way," she asked as he sailed through the Internet, admiring how his fingers flew across the keyboard at an astonishing speed, not looking at his hands and not making a single mistake, "what did you come up here for?"

"Your mother told me to tell you that a Vance Evergreen is seeking you out."

She coughed delicately. He glanced over at her. "What's wrong?"

"He's courting me," she muttered.

"Is he? He must be mad."

She shot him a dirty look and he delighted to know that he had gotten to her yet again.

"He's not too terrible- I like him better than you, by about a thousand times, but he's so boring. He's a fool!" She leaned closer to Artemis and looked at the screen. "I'd rather spend my time with someone I hate than him."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you're intelligent, Fowl," she said. "Cunning. Not to mention ingenious. You may be manipulative and cold-hearted, but you're damn ingenious."

"I have the highest tested IQ in Europe."

"If I tested my IQ, I think it would be higher."

"You're a menace, Ms. Woods."

And they sat like that, sharing hacking tricks, for the next few minutes until a certain Mr. Evergreen got curious and asked Kelly Woods where he could find her daughter.

_Ha! I love this story! I hope this satisfies you for a while- I love Artemis. And Ella, please, give me a few suggestions about how 'evil' is evil._


	4. Interlude

Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl, I'd know why the hell it' taking them so long with that damn movie! Grr....

_A/n: Sorry to everyone who reviewed—I know it took me forever, but you see, I have a marionette/Tom Riddle/Ginny obsessoni I'm getting thru in my other stories. _

_Unregistered Person: I was laughing so hard when I read this!! Of course not! You have no faith in me, do you? WTF?! Arty, get a girlfriend? Of course he's not going to do that! She'd never beg him, anyway...but I'm glad that you put the effort in to type up a review, and read the story. I don't think that was flaming, more like a poor exasperated person who misses the indifferent Artemis. Me, too._

_Dainie: your review rests on my conscience, must keep writing..._

_Desertfire: I actually jst got a viloa, and I'm doing really well for someone teaching themselves...it's from Romania. I had to order it specially because I'm left-handed._

_Violetpixie144: although cute would be better to describe "Drama"...just kidding!_

_Ella: I'd never have him prank anyone! I love the sneaking idea! _

_Cocoaducks: Artemis and Holly? Wow, that's out there...I don't know if I could write that, but yeah, Mary Sueism can be a problem. But I can keep her in check!_

_KittyKittyHunter: I know, but I have to get them to at elast talk, otherwise she's not really in the story, is she? It's hard, guys, to make him have nothing to do with other teens if you intend on putting another teen in the story...._

_Remsu Junior: 'sokay. Glad you know the word._

_Artemisthehunter123: I love it when people whose stories I like review my stuff! Thank you! And I'm still sorry!_

_Leafs-gurl999: Your reviews are like pixie dust...you leave a tiny bit everywhere and the review board glimmers! You're so nice to me! bows deeply_

_And now to the tale...._

"Ms. Woods, that is the most ridiculous theory I have ever heard! It's a disgrace to the word 'science'!" Artemis said in a low, controlled voice, his patience beginning to fray.

"Fowl, god, you don't have a clue what science is even about!" Rebekah shrieked. Artemis shut his eyes, trying to calm down. She had a mind for science, but she wasn't nearly as intelligent as he was. She didn't even like science very much.

"Ms. Woods," he began, massaging his aching head. She was giving him a migraine.

"And stop calling me that!" she screeched. He winced. Agony.

"Rebekah, I do believe that we have gotten quite off subject," Artemis said wearily. How he had thought it was safe to stay with her, he'd never know. He had to get his parents to see sense; spending time with other teens just made his IQ drop, his stress level fly up. And this- girl- was the worst.

"Then get back on the damn subject again," she huffed, and stormed over to her bed and began to play viola so loudly he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

He sat up and walked towards the door.

It flew open.

The sound of Brahms was hushed and Rebekah gasped.

"What the hell are you doing, Evergreen?" she yelled.

"I just came up to see you," a boy in the doorway stammered. Artemis stared at him indifferently. He was about Artemis' age, and he seemed rather embarrassed to be there. Most of the other girls at Demeter's would have tripped over their feet to meet him- he was tan and tall and very handsome.

"Yeah, well, leave, please," she demanded.

"Artemis is here," Vance pouted.

"You know this jerk?" scoffed Rebekah. Artemis shut his eyes again. He was really going to have to consult Butler.

"We both go to St. Bartleby's," said Vance with a shrug.

Rebekah smiled a bit at him, more like a weary mother than a girlfriend. "That sounds lovely. Now, leave."

Vance looked up at her guiltily. "Well, I'll see you at dinner, then. Come on, Artemis."

Artemis did not want to go down to face his parents, and he did not want to stay upstairs with this yowling nuisance. He eventually decided to at least appear at the dinner party and let Rebekah hack.

"Butler, that was the worst thing I've ever been through," Artemis informed his manservant on the way home.

"Artemis, you barely spoke with him," Angeline pouted.

"Mother, he was a fool. Now I know why I didn't recognize. He isn't worth the time."

Artemis senior sighed. "Well, okay, he was a sports fanatic, according to his parents. You wouldn't have much in common with him."

"No, I wouldn't." replied Artemis coldly.

"What about that girl, Becky?" continued Angeline, grasping at straws. "She's apparently very talented. One of the smartest girls at Demeter's."

"The girls at Demeter's aren't very bright, that's hardly something to be bragging about."

"Arty..." his father began. "Did you enjoy talking to her?"

"She has no appreciation for science." Artemis answered.

"Didn't you agree on anything?"

"Does it matter?"

His father sighed, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

_Gasp! Short chapter, eh? Sorry, but I have a great idea for the next one!_


	5. Close encounters in an email

_Please, please don't harass me, I'm stressed and tired, but I'll update just a little bit…I am sooo not checking to see who reviewed, I don't have the energy…. I've been sick, school is starting soon, I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl I would probably puke all over him so it's a good thing that he belongs to Eoin Colfer.  
(I wrote that during the summer, now this is what I have to say: What the hell is wrong with you all! How can you like this story? It's stupid! I'm talentless! 49 reviews! I don't see it…)_

Artemis tapped his fingers impatiently. He still had a lot of things he planned to do.

"Well, mother?" he inquired the cell phone icily. It was Friday and Butler was driving him home from St. Bartleby's.

"Well, Arty, dear," Angeline began in his ear, oblivious to his wincing at the pet name. "Your father and I would like for you to attend a concert with us this Sunday. We hear the orchestra's very good, and you really need to appreciate music, among other things."

Artemis sighed. "All right, mother, as it suits you."

"Thank you." He heard his mother hang up and he turned off his phone. Shaking his head scornfully, he leaned back in the seat and smoothed his hair down.

"Something wrong, Artemis?" Butler asked. Artemis glanced up.

"I'm going to a concert on Sunday," he said with disdain.

"Ah," Butler said in understanding. Artemis found comfort in his manservant's empathy.

"Mother wants me to," he went on.

"I thought you liked music, " remarked Butler. Artemis shut his eyes and then opened them again, impatient.

"Music is fine," said the boy, a crease of annoyance in his forehead as he rubbed his temples irritably. "But certain music…" He trailed off. He did not need to continue speaking. It was simple- he did not want to have his mother shoving those things down his throat, especially not then. He was busy. He was accumulating a fortune (illegally, of course) for the Fowl family- it was absolutely vital to his plans for future, which said he needed to be wealthy to have status, and to have money for funding other schemes, and if his father insisted on being 'good' all of a sudden, he was the only one he could count on to get this fortune.

When they got to Fowl Mansion, Artemis had to eat dinner with his parents in order to get up to his room. Normally he would not have minded, in fact he would have enjoyed the opportunity to listen to his father speak. But ever since his father had come back from the hospital, nothing he had said had made any sense to Artemis. From a certain standpoint, he supposed there was nobility behind the man's words. But this shell of a man, his father- he was not the man that Artemis had grown up to admire, to desire to impress. His head was full of thoughts of heroism, as though heroism would solve the family's financial situation. Artemis graduated the dinner table only with hopes of getting to his bedroom and checking his email. He had begun a correspondence with a wealthy man from South Africa, one who had begun sharing essential information with Artemis, not knowing who he was or his intentions, like most people who felt the need to brag. Artemis never felt the need to brag. People either recognised his intelligence and criminal genius, and were thus worthy of making fools of, or they didn't, in which case the world would be glad to be rid of them, jesters that they were. Arrogance could be one's undoing. _Know thine enemy_, thought Artemis, _but know yourself first._

The other reason for Artemis' desire to get to his room was the fact that he'd recently taken up the habit of hacking into St. Bartleby's computer system and finding out what was being said of him. The teachers talked about him more than the other students did, which was not surprising in the least, as they were more juvenile than the other students were, and had many of the same problems. Artemis was above them all; that was part of why he so despised being forced among them.

Artemis entered his bedroom, which was dark, and turned on a light. It was not too bright; the young Fowl heir did not like to be blinded, which was one of the reasons he so strongly disliked being in direct sunlight. He made his way to his computer and sat down, turning it on. Waiting for the computer to start up, the boy looked around his bedroom in boredom. There seemed to be a slight breeze coming from one of his windows. Was a person going to get in? Was the window open?

What a silly thought…he nevertheless stood and made his way over to that corner of the room. Throwing aside the curtains, he peered out into the night air. How odd…there was no one there. But had he been expecting someone? Of course not, of course he hadn't. The boy shook his head and shut the window. No one could get in…he only let people in if they were invited.

The word sounded oddly familiar in his mind. Invited? Where had that come from? The girl Rebekah had obviously done something to his nervous system, with her jarring shouts and discordant laughter. If he had felt he had enjoyed her presence even once, that voice of hers had wrecked it beyond repair.

He went back to his computer and remembered a note he'd left himself on the desktop. Something about him getting the results from the man in Limerick in three days.

Three days…. a woman's voice, angry and disgusted, appeared in his head out of nowhere, her accent difficult to place.

"Three days? You could have killed me. What kind of…" 

Artemis shook his head. What was going on with him? He took a deep breath and relaxed his wrists and fingers before going about typing as he checked his email. Thinking about that voice… it had deeply disturbed him, starting off a whole set of emotions he thought he had erased. The only thing that seemed erased to him was his memory. That surely was missing, somewhere along the way.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by a blinking on the screen: **FILES CORRUPTED.**

…What?

But that was what it said…had he gotten a virus? That was the only explanation. He could get rid of a virus. But it would take time, and to take time is to waste time. But who would plant a virus in his computer? He couldn't imagine who…he could, however, estimate based on scientific strategy.

In a moment of quick typing, he'd found the source of the corruption. An email. All that it said was…

"Yours Truly, A Hacker. Yours Truly, A Hacker. Yours Truly, A Hacker. Yours Truly, A Hacker…." And on for about a page or more of that. And the email had been sent to one "Arty". That was not his name. It was simple who had done it, really.

One Rebekah Woods. Artemis sighed deeply. He would need to flush out every last trace of the virus from his computers…


	6. Close encounters at a concert

_Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer, but if we tell Artemis he might form a scheme to overthrow the author and take control over his own life, so it's best if he does not read this disclaimer._

_Author's note: To those who call Rebekah a Sue? She has the makings of one (trust me, every girl who meets Artemis has to, because Arty has very high standards) but she isn't one, because I know how to take control of them. I have to know how, since I don't want anyone turning out like – melts- Gladys Hallward. :shudders:_

_Reviewers:_  
_Neutralgal- Read the Author's note, and I hope you get your sign-in powers back soon, for your sake and for the sake of the world!_  
_Liz C- 'Mary Sue' isn't a serious complaint in the Artemis Fowl zone (see author's note) but it can be serious. I intend to keep Sueiness to a minimum._  
_Jousting Elf with a Sabre- Awesome! That was so neat, "Yours Truly, A Hacker" at the end of the review…_  
_Utena- erm…okay…  
Aevum- May I remind you that hacking is illegal? And by the way, Artemis was being careless and he _did_ set off the virus, because he wasn't paying attention. He was having old memories return. I know that wasn't made very clear, but I'm a bad author.  
BeatlesLover- Well, you're about to see what he does…  
BigFriendlyWalrus- If you knew the story was going to be bad just by looking at the summary, why did you read it? Don't waste my time or yours by reading and reviewing, honestly!  
leafsgurl999- You are still reviewing my stuff? You must have superhuman powers, I've changed my name twice since I began writing!  
Moody Much- Yeah, I know that I updated, but what about you? Your story disappeared:cries: What happened?  
Taka Yuki- Every time I try to email you- even to reply to the email you sent me- the letter doesn't go through. It won't let me email you, and I don't know why! Thank you so much for your support, because I wanted to thank you in the email, but I couldn't contact you…  
Atrus- You are a nutcase. I lost the plans for BTT, and I hate that story anyway.  
soilderx- You're welcome.  
justareader- The other AF stories must be really bad for people to say this one is good…I mean, I was just being silly when I started writing this.  
hurrahhurrah- Everyone likes that line, for some reason. I figured that since he doesn't curse, he'd have to say something…  
darkalias- thanks!  
Remus Junior- I'm assuming Matthew's a brother or a boyfriend…  
pottyboutweasley- Actually, I talk like Rebekah does in real life, people say I sound funny.  
MilenniaKaiba- You're the reason I decided to update, by the way, cos I got some nasty reviews from an unforgiving walrus with a sense of humour that works at my expense…  
sessychic22- That's so sweet of you. My life has been hellish as of late, but I'm trying.  
rebelagainstthesystem- Well, so far it doesn't seem like there's a plot. Anyway, there's going to be some assassination attempts, some guilt trips, some accusations flying, and a very annoyed Rebekah Woods. Eventually.  
Banana Princess- Yessah. I'm on it, sah. :salutes:_

**Sunday**

"Butler, bring me some caviar." Called young master Artemis from where he sat in his bedroom, watching the computer screen with a look of concentration. He was only partially aware of Butler's noise of affirmation, but he didn't feel that he needed to be aware of it. He was, after all, Butler's charge, and as Butler's charge, he felt he had the right to tell the man what to do. There was no possible way that Butler could have had a negative response to the demand, and so Artemis Fowl II wasn't worried- about anything. Not even the slightly pulsing letters on the screen.

A threat. It was a threat that had caught his eye, a threat to his own well-being. What would he do if the threat was carried out? At one point in time, his parents would have interceded, and commanded the school to accommodate their child. He was the heir to an enormous fortune and he was to have only the best, and the school obviously did not fit the deal. But now? _Now_ Angeline wanted Artemis to fit in. _Now_ Artemis I wanted his son to be a hero. The school was good for him. It would teach him manners, and he would learn to be a normal boy. Artemis sighed and rested his head in his hands momentarily. When would they learn that Artemis Fowl II was not a normal boy? No matter how they tried, they would always fail to understand him. They underestimated him.

No matter. Sometimes, underestimation is a good thing.

Still, he did not see a way around the words on the screen. If that was what the psychologists were saying about him…He knew they were no good at what they did, and that he should have been the one making a case of them, but anything he knew was of no importance at this point, as his parents did not know this. He could sit there contemplating everything in the world and its unfairness, or he could do something about it. The world was divided into two parts- those who complained and did nothing, and those who were silent and conquered. He would conquer.

"Artemis, your caviar."

He lifted his head. Butler was another conqueror, so to speak. It was why he was Artemis' bodyguard. He had always been able to overcome any difficulty. "Come in, Butler," he said, his voice barely strained. He was not worried about this. There was no reason to be.

He heard the door open and Butler entered. Although he was a tall and big man, Butler made little sound. He had trained for years to be sure that he didn't. When Butler set down a tray of food, Artemis smiled faintly. He may have felt that he had no one, what with Juliet in America and his parents acting like fools, but he had someone. Despite the fact that Butler seemed to have suddenly become old, he was still experienced. He was still a…kindred spirit, as it were.

"Thank you, Butler," he said, his voice strangely soft. "I appreciate it."

The man bowed his head once in acknowledgement. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." He looked down at this boy, so like a miniature adult. It was not an uncommon way to view Master Artemis, who never had seemed childish. Butler had known him since birth. Even as a young boy, he had barely cried. Instead, he brooded over his problems. In this respect and others, he had not changed.

Butler left the room and went downstairs, thinking. Only moments later he heard the voice of Angeline Fowl. "Artemis? Oh, where is that boy…we need to leave for the concert soon. Butler, pack us a picnic lunch; we'll eat afterward." He complied and heard Angeline go upstairs. A door was opened and he heard Artemis, annoyed, say, "Mother, this is my room. I am a growing boy and privacy is needed."

Butler chuckled, then stopped quickly. Artemis placed himself above all other teenagers- and for good reason; he was a genius- and yet he still managed to act just like one when the time came.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Arty, I'm your mother!" came Angeline's unworried voice. Butler heard Artemis sigh sharply.

"Concert today, remember?"

"How, mother, could I have forgotten it?"

Butler heard then the sound of the boy and his mother coming downstairs, just as he finished the picnic lunch. "Your father and I will be waiting in the car," said Angeline to Artemis, pulling on an expensive coat. "Don't forget to hurry or we'll be late to the concert."

She dashed from the room and Artemis looked up at Butler, his forehead creased in annoyance.

"I'm sure the concert will be wonderful," said Butler. He himself was looking forward to it, as he was permitted to enter. He had not been able to enjoy good music for a while. "I hear that only the most talented musicians are there."

Artemis nodded his head and smoothed his dark hair off his brow. "I am sure it will. But there is a crisis at hand, as you well know. I wish my parents would not take it so lightly…"

Butler nodded his head politely. He did not agree with Artemis, but it wasn't his place to say so. He felt certain that while it was an unpleasant situation for Artemis, the boy had the teenager's tendency to overreact to such things. They went from the house and into the car, where they parted.

**Concert**

"See, Artemis; as I said, the concert is fine…" Butler said, having leaned over to reassure Artemis as they clapped. A trio of violinists and a cellist had just performed a 'Nocturne in A minor' and the Fowl family had particularly enjoyed it, clapping. Artemis saw his mother and father look at eachother warmly, and Artemis Fowl Senior clasped his wife's hand lovingly. Butler noticed Artemis' grey face and nudged him. "Don't worry, just listen to the music."

Artemis did not even acknowledge the warm gesture- even though such a thing was not customary from a bodyguard. A new song had started, and from where he sat he could not see the violist's face. Whoever she was, she certainly was short. Somehow her height did not bother Artemis. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to be almost fond of shorter people lately. It was ridiculous, he knew, but there was something about it…

The song, the brochure stated, was called 'The Faery Fountain' and his father assured him that the woman playing had written it. Artemis was oddly moved by the mellow low notes and spirited playing, and although on occasion there was a fumble of the bow or a slight squeak from the higher notes, it didn't detract much from Artemis' enjoyment of the piece. When the song ended, Artemis applauded loudest. He couldn't fathom why the song had caught his fancy- the title was absurd, even he knew it- but he seemed to connect with it. He mentally chided himself for it.

After the concert ended, three songs later, and others prepared to leave the concert hall, Artemis stood up from his seat. "Mother, do you mind if I…?" He began weakly, feeling ridiculous. He just wanted to ask the artist where her inspiration had come from.

"Yes, dear?" Angeline asked, smiling coaxingly. Artemis straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin a bit. "I'd like to congratulate some of the musicians."

A smile broke across Angeline's lips and she leaned forward and embraced her son quickly, then stepped back. Artemis, for once in his life, did not know what to say about it. He straightened out the creases in his jacket and strode down the isleway towards the short woman. Her hair was up in a chignon and she was in a loose black dress, and he only saw her from behind. Beside her leg on the ground was her viola case, and she seemed to be talking to another musician.

He stepped up to her, noticing for the first how short she really was- shorter than he- and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss- about the title of your song-"

As she turned around, her grey eyes- at first wide with surprise- narrowed. "Ahh, I saw your mother here, and wondered if she'd managed to pull you away from your computer. I knew that if she had you'd eventually come up to drag the song through mud." Her voice was a low snarl, and he instantly loathed Rebekah Woods all the more.

Deciding to not let her get the better of him, he raised his head to meet her eyes more clearly. "I had no intention of dragging your song through mud at all, Miss Woods."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure of that."

"I merely wished to applaud you on the piece," Artemis said. It took all the self-control he had- quite of a bit of self-control, at any rate- to keep himself from snapping at her. Her attitude, her vain way of carrying herself…who did she really think she was?

"Well, thanks."

She was obviously not trying as hard as he was to be courteous.

"Although," Artemis added in a light tone, still meeting her gaze evenly, unable to keep from one prod at her, "the middle part-"

"The bridge."

"- was a bit different. The transition between the melody and that-"

"That bridge."

"-was slightly awkward. Maybe you'll keep that in mind."

"Maybe not." Rebekah glared at him with the fierce resentment that he felt.

He smirked slightly, that same vampire smile that should have bothered her and didn't seem to. "Miss Woods, the critique from an indifferent outsider is said to be an artist's best tool for improvement."

"I suppose your inability to handle criticism is the reason you'd rather be a scientist, then?"

Artemis opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. Was there any truth to that? Then he reconsidered that- after all, the idea that she was calling him arrogant was ridiculous. She needed to reassess her own vanity. He plunged on with an adolescent recklessness he hadn't known he possessed. This girl brought out the…the young in him. He hated it. "Artists are foolish," he began coldly and in a soft tone riddled with contempt. Each loathing-laced syllable was perfectly pronounced and enunciated. "They live in a chaotic world- undefined by the boundaries the rest of us use. They can't truly fit in, can they?" He raised his eyebrows slightly for emphasis.

The words made a dent in the atmosphere, before Rebekah said in a very quiet voice, "Then you have more in common with artists than you thought, don't you? Everyone knows that a kid businessman can't fit in even in the corporate world." She seemed to look at him almost sadly, then tossed her head back and said in a loud voice, "What'd you think of my little email?"

He merely blinked at the odd change of subject, then she picked up her viola and almost stalked past him. He watched her, almost seething at the way she brushed him off like that. When he felt Butler's hand upon his shoulder, he knew it was time to go.

_A/n: After this it all starts to get exciting- here's where the action comes in:rubs hands:_


End file.
